codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to 2030
Welcome to 2030 is the second campaign level in Future Warfare 2 and is the first level in which the player fights actual enemy soldiers. It takes place in Paris, France, and the objective is to disarm a nuke hidden by the OpFor in the city. Synopsis Entering the Stock Exchange The GRU agents begin by attacking the OpFor's staging area for a deadly gas attack, the ERUONXT Paris Stock Exchange. The three of them-Katerina, Captain Ivanov, and Sgt. Alexandre Koslov-make their way through the parking garage and eventually get inside the Stock Exchange, where they find dead civilians, as well as some that are still alive. They do this stealthily, but once they get inside, they go loud. Gas Attack When they get inside, the gas attack begins, forcing the squad to go loud. They kill various OpFor soldiers and eventually get to a jammer set up by the GIGN. They eventually find the nuke carrier, who is holding a French woman hostage. The GRU try to apprehend the carrier, but he flees with the hostage and starts a new wave of gas attacks inside the building before being pursued by the GRU in various areas of the building. Eventually, he escapes with the hostage onto the streets. Street chase Once on the streets, the GRU discover a huge mob of OpFor forces attacking the GIGN and the French Police. At first, they wait, believing the carrier will be forced back to them. However, this is proven false; as Katerina tries to apprehend the carrier, he runs off again and destroys a police blockade, leaving the remaining OpFor and GRU forces to fight it out against each other. Together with the GIGN, the GRU fight through the wreckage and eventually reach the bomb carrier. Suddenly an RPG-7 streaks by and hits a bus, killing several policemen and wounding Katerina. Alexandre is killed, forcing the team to continue without him. Arresting the insurgent and rescuing the hostage Katerina and Sergei keep moving toward the insurgent as they corner him at the metro area. Katerina tries to arrest the insurgent, but he attempts to attack her by swinging the hostage like a human baseball bat. The man misses, instead dropping the hostage on the platform. Katerina dodges the man's kick and then shoves him on the tracks, where he's run over by a train and killed. Katerina then turns her attention to the French woman, who later reveals herself to be undercover agent for the GIGN named Dorothee Verne. Later, Sergei opens a duffel bag and finds what he thinks is the nuke, but it is a fake. Suddenly, the real nuke is spotted and at the same time, Sergei is notified of a train, which is suspected to carry the nuke. Suddenly, the train speeds by and Sergei, out of desparation, shoves Katerina (and Dorothee) through a window just before it passes. Inside the train Once inside the train, Katerina grabs a Beretta M9 from a dead OpFor soldier and, together with Dorothee, massacres thousands of OpFor gunmen inside the train. As they approach the next car, an OpFor soldier jams the door with a M1014, which Katerina unlocks. Suddenly, another insurgent ambushes Katerina, who kills him by forcing the man onto the tracks. Although she loses the M1014, Katerina continues the massacre with the AKS-74u, which eventually culmilates to an encounter with General Khaled Al-Zakir himself. He primes a bomb and calmly walks away, forcing the two women to jump out a window and then jump onto the next train car. They climb onto the roof of the train and begin killing OpFor soldiers shooting at them from out a window. Eventually, Katerina finds another insurgent and from here, things go into "sandbox mode"; if the player kills the insurgent, she'll lose the empty AKS-74u and get an AEK-971 instead. If the player just sits back and watches the fight, Dorothee will kill the insurgent and hand Katerina his AEK-971; both outcomes will result in obtaining the AEK-971. Also, Dorothee gets the AKS-74u and steals some magazines from the dead insurgent (both versions result in this too). As the pair continue down the train and shoot more OpFor soldiers, another explosion in front of the two women opens up the roof of the next car, allowing them to reenter the train. Meet Al-Zakir...up close Once inside the train, Dorothee and Katerina are attacked by Al-Zakir almost immediately, who demands if they are alone. Suddenly, Dorothee bites Al-Zakir, breaks free, and punches him in the nose, knocking him backwards. Complimenting them for this feat, Al-Zakir later demands they "give up your wretched search." Suddenly, a bomb behind the terrorist blows up, derailing the train and ending the mission. Trivia *This mission is based on the levels Semper Fidelis (but with an extended ending) and Comrades. *Interestingly, Semper Fidelis ends right after the encounter with Solomon, but in Welcome to 2030, the level goes on with Al-Zakir's jeering and threats and ends with a bomb explosion, unlike in Battlefield 3. *This is the first time a woman protagonist speaks in the game (Annie never speaks at all during her part of Operation Crossed Swords). Gallery Weapons AK-47.jpg|AK-47 AEK-971.png|AEK-971